


Wyoming

by Jacie



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gun Violence, Hiking, Horseback Riding, Hospitals, Leaving? What Leaving?, M/M, Shooting, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 09:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6798046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacie/pseuds/Jacie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony wants to come out to the team; Gibbs is hesitant. While on vacation with Tony, Gibbs recognizes a wanted suspect and decides to pursue him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Art: Wyoming](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6797956) by [Seleya889 (Hinky_Hippo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinky_Hippo/pseuds/Seleya889). 



> Many thanks to my artist, Hinky_Hippo, who created the original art for the claim and also new art for the story once it was completed!  
> Many thanks to my lovely beta Naemi. Any remaining mistakes are my own as I've added a bit since she's seen it.  
> This story was written for the 2016 NCIS Reverse Bang, hosted by **[NCIS Bang](http://ncis-bang.livejournal.com/)** at LiveJournal.  
>  Disclaimer: Don’t know them. It’s not true. I made it all up.
> 
> This is the original art from the claim, which inspired the story:

As a team, the NCIS MCRT agents often worked long hours to solve their cases. It was always difficult to schedule all their earned days off, and if a big assignment came along, time off was often canceled out of a strong sense of duty. For once, they had no current cases pending. This time, it was more than a weekend. With nothing major in the works, Gibbs sent his whole team on a well-deserved weeklong vacation.

Sitting next to the window, Tony flipped through a magazine as they prepared for takeoff, smiling when he realized Gibbs was already dozing and snoring softly in the adjoining seat. Gibbs seemed most comfortable sleeping on an airplane. Perhaps it was one of the few places he felt perfectly safe. Rubbing his lower lip, Tony remembered the trip he and Ziva had taken where an assassin used her flight attendant status to easily move around the globe. Gibbs didn’t seem too worry about rogue flight attendants. No matter, if there was one on board, Tony was there to protect his lover.

Hours later, after they landed and collected their luggage, Gibbs rented a dark sedan.

“No truck?” Tony asked.

“Don’t need it. We have a place to stay and no reason to be driving around once we’re settled.”

“Maybe we’ll want to go out for dinner?”

Gibbs chuckled. “The nearest town with a restaurant is about an hour’s drive from the ranch. They serve food on site, and we can buy groceries on our way in.” 

“Why did I let you talk me into a vacation to nowhere?”

Gibbs moved close, nuzzling Tony’s cheek. “It’s reasonably priced and has lots of privacy.”

“Both good points. However, I think you’ll find that if we weren’t planning on leaving the room, we could have stayed in a city and ordered room service.”

“Privacy doesn’t mean getting stuck in one room for a week, and cities have too many people who could recognize one or both of us.”

“We could run into someone we know out here. It is possible.”

“Possible, but not likely. Besides, out here we get a couple things a city hotel wouldn’t offer,” Gibbs mused.

“What’s that?” asked Tony.

“Clean air and horses.”

“Somehow, those two things don’t seem to go together.”

“But they do,” said Gibbs as they put their luggage into the trunk of their rental.

Gibbs drove while Tony slept in the passenger seat. Before they had gone very far, Gibbs stopped to grab some beer, snacks and sandwich fixings at a grocery store. When he slammed the car door shut, Tony woke up briefly.

“Are we there, yet?” Tony asked as he shifted in his seat.

Gibbs smiled. “Not even close.”

“How did you find this place in the middle of nowhere?”

“Marine buddy said it was the best vacation he ever had. Apparently cell phones don’t work out there. The cabins have no televisions, either.”

“You’re killing me! What are we supposed to do for seven days?”

“Breathe in the fresh air.”

“And?”

“Hike, fish, ride horses, and there’s even a raft trip we can take, if you’re up for it.”

“Yay,” Tony replied, unenthusiastically.

“You’re going to have a good time.”

“Is that an order?”

“No, but you will.”

“If you say so,” said Tony as he closed his eyes and leaned back against the window.

“I’ll wake you up when we get there,” Gibbs promised.

“How about you wake me up in seven days?”

“Then I wouldn’t have any fun.”

“Tease.”

Two hours later, Gibbs pulled onto a gravel road.

“Are we there, yet?” Tony asked as he rubbed his eyes before putting on his sunglasses.

“It’s down the road a ways.”

“Could this be any further away from civilization?”

“Not much. It’s very reasonable for all it offers. Mac said their clientele includes several actors and musicians who are trying to get away from it all.”

“What could rich and famous people possibly see in a place this far off the beaten path?”

“Seclusion. Privacy. No press.”

“This road sucks.”

“The ranch offers luxury SUVs to pick up their clientele at the airport. That probably costs more than a night’s stay.”

“They must stock the ride with good booze and sleeping pills.”

Reaching over, Gibbs patted Tony’s knee. “We’ll be there in a few more minutes.”

“Do they serve steak at the ranch, by chance?”

Gibbs smiled broadly. “Cooked to perfection over an open flame. They raise their own cattle.”

“Ah, fresh off the hoof.”

“They raise chickens, too, and also have a greenhouse for vegetables.”

“I’m not sure my gut is ready for that much fresh food.”

“The food is a little pricey,” Gibbs noted.

“We can use what you bought. But we’ve had a long day of traveling.” 

“A fire grilled steak sounds perfect for dinner.”

It was closing in on five o’clock when Gibbs pulled through the main gate. Large, green pastures ran along the gravel road on either side. One held cattle and the other had horses. 

“Wow,” Tony exclaimed. “This is some spread.”

The main house was huge. There was a smaller office near a parking area. Beyond those buildings there were a few cabins and a stable within view.

Tony followed Gibbs into the office where they checked in. 

“Reservation for Gibbs.”

“Yes, Mr. Gibbs, I have you right here, reservation for two in the Starlight cabin,” the clerk mentioned as she eyed Tony curiously. After having Gibbs fill out the registration form, the clerk then set a map of the ranch onto the counter. As she circled one of the buildings, she explained, “This is your cabin here. Just follow this road. There are signs at the forks pointing to each cabin. Here are two keys. Enjoy your stay.”

“Thank you.”

It was still daylight when they checked in. Gibbs took a good look around before they started down the narrow road to their rented cabin.

The lodges and cabins within view of the main buildings were large and in good shape. As they turned onto a small, rough road, Tony said, “I bet it costs a ton to stay in one of these.” 

Gibbs shrugged. “That is true. All the cabins are accessible to vehicles, but I guess these are for people who don’t want to walk that far or drive back and forth, or have large groups. The other cabins are smaller.”

“You didn’t get us a rustic cabin with an outhouse did you?”

“Something from the eighteen hundreds? Sounds just about perfect.”

“Jethro!”

“You’re going to be fine.”

Tony was pleasantly surprised when they pulled up to their cabin. It was a short drive, easily walkable, but was not within sight of any other building. The road narrowed to a single lane and made a circle in front of the cabin. “At least it’s private.”

“I thought you might appreciate that,” said Gibbs as he pulled the luggage from the trunk.

Tony grabbed his own suitcase and a bag of groceries. As he walked across the wooden porch, he noticed the two solid walnut rocking chairs that were facing the road. “Not a bad view either,” he said, nodding at the mountains in the distance.

As he pushed the door open, Gibbs agreed. “Not bad at all.”

The cabin was clean and tastefully decorated in reds and blues. The furniture and décor had a western feel to it. Two vases of fresh flowers brightened the living room. There were two baseboard heaters toward the front of the room and a fireplace to the side.

“Why do you think they call it the Starlight cabin?” asked Tony as he pushed open the bedroom door. “Wow!”

“That’s your second wow since we arrived.”

“This is amazing!” The far end of the room was glass from floor to ceiling, offering a gorgeous view of mountains, trees and the skyline. “This is spectacular.”

“You haven’t even seen the best part yet,” Gibbs said nodding at the door on to side of the bedroom. It was slightly ajar.

“I see why the clerk gave me that funny look,” Tony said waving toward the king-sized bed. 

“If you’re worried about them thinking we’re together, we can say you’re sleeping on the couch. It’s a sleeper bed.”

“Even if we weren’t together, I wouldn’t give up half of this room.” After setting down his suitcase, Tony peeked in through the door. It was a large bathroom with two sinks, a linen closet and a shower large enough for two, with multiple showerheads sprouting from the walls. “Nice.”

“Check the other side,” pushed Gibbs.

Tony crossed the room and opened the other door, then stopped in his tracks. 

“I think that might be why they call it the Starlight cabin,” Gibbs said as he walked up behind Tony. “I thought you would enjoy this.”

Beyond the bathroom was a larger room with a tiled floor. It also had floor to ceiling windows facing the mountains. In the center was a sunken, tiled hot tub. There was an assortment of chairs and loungers to the back of the room and a shelf filled with clean towels. Looking up, Tony saw the skylights in the ceiling.

“There were skylights in the bedroom, too. In case you didn’t notice,” Gibbs said.

“If I ever said you weren’t romantic, I take it back.”

“There’s a washer and dryer off of the kitchen.”

“So much for the romance part.”

“What did I say?”

“Laundry isn’t romantic.”

“It can be. Isn’t it romantic to get settled into clean sheets, and then get them all dirty during our passionate pursuits?”

Tony smiled. “This place is first class. Very nice choice, Jethro.”

Gibbs pulled Tony into a hug and kissed him. “I wouldn’t have brought you out here, if I thought you’d be miserable.”

“I’d be happy just about anywhere, as long as we’re together.”

Gibbs ran his fingers through Tony’s hair. “Yeah, I know. Let’s go see if we can get into the dining room.”

Gibbs flipped on the porch light, but left the cabin unlocked as they walked away.

“They did give us keys,” Tony reminded him.

“What are they going to take? Clothes? The couch? And how can they get up here without being seen?”

“I do see your point,” Tony agreed as he got into the car.

“We’re walking,” said Gibbs as he started down the road.

“Walking? We have been traveling all day.”

“We have been sitting on our butts all day. An evening stroll in the fresh air is just what we need.”

Minutes later, they were seated in a small dining room. Like the cabin, the windows were floor to ceiling, giving the diners a beautiful view. There were only two rows of tables, one beside the window, and another row staggered beside it, one step up.

Tony gulped when he browsed through the menu. Gibbs reached across the table and ran his fingertip across Tony’s wrist. “My treat. Don’t worry about it. It’s not any more than fine dining in DC.”

Tony nodded, thinking that was true, but it was way more expensive than Gibbs’ favorite diner.

Scanning down the menu, he saw that non-alcoholic beverages were included with the meal.

“I’ll take a medium rare strip steak, house salad with ranch dressing, baked potato and an iced tea, please.”

“I’ll have the same,” said Gibbs.

“I wasn’t expecting cloth tablecloths way out here.”

“They do have linen in Wyoming.”

“It’s nice, just surprising.”

“You were expecting wooden tables with splinters and mason jars for beverages?”

“Maybe a little bit. And outhouses.”

“Think of it as a compromise. High class for you, nature for me.”

Nodding in agreement, Tony said, “It’s a good compromise.”

They ate as the sun slowly set, all within their view through the window. There were a few other diners, but no one paid much attention to Tony and Gibbs.

In the near darkness of twilight, Gibbs took Tony’s hand in his as they walked up the hill toward their cabin.

“It was much easier walking down,” said Tony.

“It’s a good way to work off some of those calories.”

“Are you afraid I’ll get fat?”

“It’s easier to chase down the bad guys when you’re not overweight.”

“I’ll go for a run in the morning.”

“You still have to walk up the hill now.”

“We should have brought a flashlight. It will be completely dark before we make it back.”

Gibbs pulled a flashlight from his pocket and switched it on. “It’s not my first time out in the country.”

Tony stumbled on the gravel road in the dimming evening hues, but Gibbs held on tightly, preventing him from falling to the ground. “You still have to pick up your feet, DiNozzo.”

“You owe me a spin in the hot tub for this.”

“If you make it back before a bear eats you.”

“There are bears out here?”

“Probably.”

Tony looked around in the near darkness, but couldn’t see anything. 

“Wolves, too,” Gibbs added with a smirk.

“Okay, I think I’m getting my second wind. Maybe we should jog the rest of the way?”

“Running makes you look like prey.”

“Great.”

A few minutes later, they could see the porchlights from the cabin, much to Tony’s relief. “With bears and wolves around, shouldn’t we lock the doors?” asked Tony.

“Wildlife generally just pushes their way in. They don’t bother with doorknobs. It won’t make any difference whether or not it’s locked.”

“It would make a difference to me.”

Shaking his head, Gibbs turned the deadbolt after they were inside. “Better?”

“Yes.”

“We do have our guns,” Gibbs reminded him.

“No guns in the hot tub,” Tony said as he began undressing on the way to the bedroom.

“Beer, wine or champagne?”

“If you got champagne, I will take it.”

“It’s one of those honor bar things. Comes with the cabin.”

“Beer is fine.”

Gibbs grabbed the champagne from the refrigerator, along with two champagne glasses. Seeing an ice bucket on the counter, he placed the bottle into it, and added ice to keep it chilled. Stopping briefly in the bedroom, he undressed and neatly folded his clothing.

Tony was already soaking in the hot tub, but looked up when Gibbs walked in. “You didn’t warn me about this. I didn’t bring a suit.”

“I know you too well. You wouldn’t have worn it anyway,” Gibbs said as he set the ice bucket and glasses at the edge of the tub and slipped into the warm, bubbly water.

“You’re going commando, too.”

“I don’t even own a suit.”

“That could be a problem if we take a beach vacation.”

“Not if I don’t go into the water.”

Popping the cork, Gibbs filled a glass and handed it to Tony.

“I’d be fine with beer.”

“I know,” Gibbs replied. “But I also know that you like to be spoiled and romanced now and then. I don’t have a lot of opportunities.”

“I know it’s not your normal lifestyle. Or budget.”

“I don’t want you to worry about the money this week. This vacation is on me. I want to do this.” Picking up his own filled glass, he tapped it lightly against Tony’s. “To us.”

“To us.” After taking a sip of champagne, Tony leaned over and kissed Gibbs. “Are we ever going to tell the team?”

Gibbs sighed heavily. “It’s really none of their business.”

“Screw rule twelve. It’s a stupid rule.”

“It’s there for a reason.”

“Then break up with me. I hate having to hide that we’re together.”

Gibbs waved Tony over to him. Moving closer, Tony settled back against Gibbs’ chest, allowing Gibbs to wrap a comforting arm around him.

“I don’t want to break up with you,” Gibbs said, his lips pressed against Tony’s ear.

“What happened with Jenny?”

“What do you mean?”

“You guys were together, and then you weren’t. Who broke it off?”

“She did. She wanted to focus on her career. I was more interested in having a wife at home raising kids.”

“Why didn’t you have more kids?”

“I don’t know. After Kelly was killed, it made me sad thinking about it. I kept pushing it back. She was irreplaceable.”

“Being your daughter, I think she would have understood. She would have wanted you to be happy. You’re so good with kids. I bet she would have loved a little brother or sister. She would have liked to see you being a dad.”

“You’re not pregnant, are you?” Gibbs teased.

“That hurts, Boss. I work hard to stay in shape.”

“I like your shape.”

“This is perfection,” Tony admitted, looking out at the starlit sky.

“I’m glad you approve.”

“The hot tub is a wonderful surprise.”

“I imagine you’re really going to enjoy it after a day of horseback riding.”


	2. Chapter Two

The sunlight streaming in from the windows and skylights woke Tony earlier than he would have liked. After squinting upward for a moment, he pulled the covers over his head. 

Gibbs chuckled and rubbed Tony’s shoulder. “Remind me tonight and we can close the blinds,” he offered.

“It’s pretty going to sleep looking up at the stars. Sucks for trying to sleep in.”

“We have a horseback ride scheduled this morning.”

“Yippee.”

“You don’t have to go if you don’t want to.”

Poking his head out of the covers, Tony looked at Gibbs. “I’m sorry. I know you have a rule against apologizing, but you planned this beautiful vacation and I have been acting like a total ass.”

Leaning close, Gibbs kissed him on the temple. “Just so long as you’re only acting, and not actually an ass.”

“I don’t know why I say the things I do sometimes. I truly do appreciate this trip. It really is amazing.”

“I can’t wait to watch your ass riding down the trail all day.”

“All day?”

“Most of the day. Breakfast at the ranch, then lunch on the trail.”

“If my ass is hurting the rest of the week, it will be all your fault.”

“It usually is.”

Tony rubbed his hand across Gibbs’ chest. “Last night was a lot of fun.”

“Yeah, it was. And they do have gaited horses here. We’ll find one that will give you a smooth ride, since we both have an invested interest in your ass.”

Tony yawned, then got out of bed and stretched his arms above his head. “Do I have time to go for a jog?”

“Make it quick, Skippy.”

“Do you want to join me?”

“No, you go ahead. I’m going to make some coffee and do some reading.”

Tony hadn’t gotten very far when he began having difficulty breathing. Gasping for air, he rested his hands against the front of his thighs as he caught his breath. 

He walked for a few minutes, but didn’t get much jogging done before he returned to the cottage where he found Gibbs sitting at the table, drinking coffee and reading a paperback.

“Find that you’re not quite acclimated to the altitude yet?” Gibbs asked without looking up.

“Something like that.”

“On the trail ride, all you have to do is sit there and let the horse do all the work.”

“I hope the horse is acclimated.”

“I’m sure they all are.”

Tony took a quick shower, and then dressed in jeans and a polo shirt. “Is this okay for the ride?”

“You might want to bring a jacket.”

“Really?”

“The higher we go, the colder it will be. And when it rains out here, it’s always cold.”

“Because of the altitude?”

“Yep.”

Gibbs put on his jacket while he waited for Tony. A couple minutes later, Tony reappeared, a jacket folded over his arm. “Ready?”

“Always.”

The pair walked down the gravel road. The first time Tony stumbled, he accidentally bumped into Gibbs. After that, he bumped into Gibbs intentionally.

“Bumper people!” he exclaimed. “Really, Gibbs, sometimes you have to make things fun.”

Stopping in his tracks, Gibbs grabbed Tony’s arm, pulled him close, and kissed him. After a minute, he pulled back slightly and said in a low voice, “This is more my kind of fun.”

Tony swallowed deeply. “Yeah, there is that. But how do you expect me to ride a horse with a hard on?”

Gibbs smiled as he continued walking. “Very carefully.”

In the dining room, they ordered hearty breakfasts with orange juice. Gibbs also opted for more coffee. 

“This is really good,” Tony said between bites.

“It’s hard to mess up bacon and eggs.”

“But it can be achieved. They can be overdone or undercooked. This is all perfect. Nicely seasoned, too.”

After they ate, Tony followed Gibbs out to the stable where they watched ranch hands grooming and saddling five horses and four mules.

“Who gets stuck on the mules?”

“Mules are more surefooted. Probably the trail guides will ride mules and either young kids or older people.”

“So, you’re going to ride a mule?”

Gibbs shot Tony a sharp glare.

“Sorry, Boss. Of course you will be riding a horse. I didn’t mean that you were old, but thought you might prefer something more surefooted.”

“It would be a change from you.”

“Are you saying I’m not surefooted? You’re saying I’m a loose cannon or something?”

Gibbs put his hands on Tony’s cheeks to settle him down. “You’re my hound dog, always hot on the trail sniffing out leads.”

“So, McGee is your surefooted mule? Are you saying you rather ride McGee than me? That hurts, Boss.”

“You can be a real pain in the ass, DiNozzo.”

Opening a gate, Gibbs went to talk to one of the trail guides. Tony followed behind him.

“Good Morning. I’m Jake. You two on our morning ride?” the wrangler asked.

“Yeah. My friend here,” Gibbs pointed back at Tony, “is more of a city tenderfoot. Looks like you have some gaited horses. I thought he may prefer a smooth ride.”

The wrangler shrugged. “They’re all pretty smooth at a walk. We’ll see how experienced the riders are before we decide how much trotting and cantering we do. Sometimes all we do is walk. But I’ll get your friend a smooth ride.” Jake looked over the saddled horses and led Tony over to a Palomino Paso Fino with a long mane. “This here is Gatillo. That’s Spanish for Trigger.”

Tony stepped up to pet the horse. “I speak a little Spanish.”

“We’ve bought a lot of stock from a guy who grew up in South America. Good horses. This one listens as much to English as Spanish these days.”

“Of course he does.”

Tony mounted the horse and let the wrangler adjust his stirrups. 

“Give him plenty of rein, and he’ll give you a good ride.” Turning back to Gibbs, Jake asked, “How experienced are you?”

“I can handle just about anything on four legs.”

The wrangler led him over to a brown Appaloosa. “This is Applejack. He can be a handful and likes to canter. He’s a retired barrel racer.”

Gibbs nodded as he swung into the saddle.

They watched as the other riders were introduced to their mounts. An elderly couple was put onto the mules, while a father and his two daughters were mounted on horses. The girls were jealously eyeing Tony’s Palomino, complimenting his beautiful golden coat and long, light-colored mane.

Once the trail guides mounted their mules, one rode up to Tony. “Being a Paso Fino, Gatillo does some fancy footwork and can sidestep. Watch your cues when there’s a steep drop off the trail.”

“What?” Tony asked, his voice tinted with panic. “He’s not going to sidestep right off a mountain is he?”

“I hope not. That horse cost a fortune.”

Tony rolled his eyes. Gibbs laughed.

The wranglers were fairly laid back. After giving everyone basic tips on handling their horse or mule, they said the only rule was to stay between the two guides, Jake and Andy.

“Part of the ride will be on trails where we’ll have to ride single file, but in the fields, you can pull out of line and trot and canter if you want to.”

They had all been made to sign an agreement not to sue if they were injured on the trip, and had been offered riding helmets. Tony and Gibbs declined, but the two girls had to wear them because they were under eighteen. They then goaded their father into wearing one as well.

Tony leaned close to Gibbs. “I’m beginning to see why their mom chose to stay behind.”

“Her loss,” Gibbs replied. “She’s going to miss some amazing views.”

Gibbs reined his horse, following the trail guide. Tony quickly caught up.

“This little dude is smooth, Boss.”

“He’s a Paso Fino. They’re gaited horses. Bred for city slickers.” Leaning down, Gibbs patted the neck of his Appaloosa. “This guy, he’s bred for living in the west and surviving whatever is thrown at him.”

“As long as he doesn’t throw you.”

“Not a chance,” said Gibbs as he pushed Applejack into an easy lope.

Tony pressed in with his legs signaling Gatillo to speed up. It wasn’t long before he was closing in on Gibbs and Applejack. Gibbs reined his horse to take a large loop around the open field. Tony stayed close by. He watched as the dad let his girls canter across the field until they caught up to the trail boss. The elderly couple let their mules jog a little bit, trotting just ahead of the wrangler bringing up the rear.

“Up for another lap?” Gibbs asked.

“You don’t think they’ll mind?”

“They said we could canter in the fields as long as we stayed between them.”

“You’re on!”

The pair circled around the field again before meeting up with the rest of the riders on the far end. As they started up a trail, Gibbs held Applejack back. The lead trail guide wanted the young girls to follow after him, with their dad behind them where he could watch his kids. Gibbs nodded for the elderly couple to go next, then Tony.

“You really did want to watch my ass all day?” Tony teased.

“Sure. Someone has to keep an eye on you.”

They rode up the mountain trail for an hour before the guide stopped them. Everyone was allowed to take pictures. Tony offered up his cell phone so Jake could take a picture of him and Gibbs with their horses. The other guide pulled a few out bottles of water out of his saddlebags and offered them to the riders.

“It is really beautiful out here,” Tony admitted, as he accepted a bottle of water from Andy. Standing beside Gibbs, he sipped the cool liquid as they enjoyed the view. “I wasn’t really expecting to see snow.”

“You’ll find snow on the peaks all year round out here,” Gibbs said.

Andy collected the empty bottles, returning them to his saddle bags. “Our way of keeping the place beautiful. We carry out whatever we bring in.”

Tony nudged Gibbs and whispered, “Does that include dead bodies?”

“Never leave a man behind,” Gibbs replied. 

As the air turned colder, Tony was glad Gibbs made him bring a jacket. At another stop, the guides dug through their saddle bags and handed out soda, sandwiches, chips and cookies. At this stop there was an old cabin with tables inside, and an outhouse available, as well as a few picnic tables, outside.

“This cabin belonged to a trapper in the eighteen hundreds. Since then, the owners of the property have used it as a rest stop for checking their spread.”

Gibbs and Tony opted to sit with the guides as they ate, while the elderly couple and the father with his two girls each choose other tables nearby.

“Do you rent this place out?” Tony asked.

Jake laughed. “It would be pretty far out of the way. There aren’t any roads here, so you have to walk or ride the trail. It’s never been rented that I know of, but if someone offered the right price, I’m sure the owners would be agreeable.”

“It does make a nice stop for trail rides,” Andy offered. “If it starts raining when we’re nearby, we can take shelter here. We keep the paddock fence in good shape to hold the horses. It has a lean-to to keep protect them from wind and rain. We also have emergency supplies stocked up here in case they’re needed.”

Tony nodded as he took another bite of his sandwich. “Outhouse still works after all these decades?”

“Oh yeah, not much to an outhouse. Dig a hole and put a little wood building above it. We have some chemicals we put down to help with the smell, but it doesn’t get that bad. It isn’t used much.”

“But it never gets too full?”

Jake laughed again. “Human waste breaks down. It just seeps into the ground around it so it never really builds up much. The chemicals we add help break it down, too. Not that we need them for that. Nature takes care of it.”

Tony nodded.

Gibbs smiled and shook his head. “Fascinating discussion for lunch.”

Tony shrugged as he picked a chip from the bag. “I was curious. I’ve never had to use an outhouse before I met you.”

“You’re welcome.”

“For what, letting me go into a box to piss in a hole?”

“For broadening your experience in life.”

“Sure. Thank you, Boss.”

“Boss?” asked the trail guide. “You guys work together?”

“Yeah, and he’s the boss,” Tony offered.

“What sort of work do you do?”

“Criminal investigations,” said Tony.

Gibbs glared.

“So he’s sort of like the sheriff and you’re the deputy?”

Tony grinned. “Yeah, something like that.”

After everyone had finished eating and using the facilities, they all remounted and began riding down the mountain. 

As they crossed the field on the way back to the stables, Gibbs and Tony had another chance to canter a bit. The trail guides had stopped, one on each side of the field to give all the riders a little time to trot and canter if they wanted to. One of the guides had mentioned that it was good for the livestock to have a chance to stretch their legs.

Minutes later, they were back at the stables and dismounting.

“I have to admit,” Tony said, “I did enjoy the ride.”

“I figured you would,” replied Gibbs. 

Tony patted Gatillo’s neck, and Gibbs rubbed Applejack’s forehead.

“If this were the eighteen hundreds, we’d be chasing down the bad guys on horseback,” said Tony as they walked away.

“I know what you’re thinking. Do not, I repeat, do not buy me a sheriff’s badge with my name on it.”

“I think it would be fun.” 

“And again, no.”

“Okay.” As they walked back to the cabin, Tony hung his head, and pretended to pout, until Gibbs grabbed him, spun him around, and kissed him.

“We can still have fun,” Gibbs said.

“I wish we could do this in DC.”

“Walk?”

“Take walks where we can hold hands or kiss out in the open.”

Gibbs took a deep breath and released Tony. “It’s too complicated. All it would take is one person we know seeing us together and we’d be through.”

“It’s not against NCIS policy for agents to date. I looked it up, Gibbs. It’s your rule, not theirs.”

“But it is a rule that an agent can’t be in a relationship with anyone who reports to them, or someone they report to.”

“So, you can’t date the director?” Tony joked.

Turning around, Gibbs faced Tony. “Technically, I can’t date you. If anyone finds out, they will split us up. I like having you on my team. I depend on you.”

Tony nodded. “I like working with you, Gibbs. I’ll watch your six like no one else. But I really do love you. Maybe it’s time I move on to another team, or run my own team. I would do that for you. I would.”

Gibbs stared into Tony’s eyes. “I don’t want to lose you.”

“You’re not going to lose me. Maybe our teams can work together sometimes.”

“They could transfer you to another state, maybe even a different country.”

“Like Rota?”

“Exactly. If you’re on my team, you stay in DC.”

When they reached their cabin, Gibbs took Tony’s hand and led him to the hot tub. “No worries today. Hop in. Let’s just relax and enjoy the moment. Okay?”

Tony nodded as he began undressing.


	3. Chapter Three

The next day, Gibbs hired a guide to take just the two of them to a lake for a fishing expedition. They rose early and had another breakfast in the dining room before meeting their guide at the ranch office.

They were directed to a SUV pulling a trailer with a small boat.

Their guide introduced himself as Garrett. Gibbs took the passenger seat, giving Tony the backseat to himself.

“What sort of fish are we likely to find?” asked Tony.

Garrett started the vehicle and pulled away from the office. “Mostly trout and walleye. The ranch won’t flat out buy the fish from you, but if you want, they will trade for meal credits. It’s a nice deal. You won’t have to clean the fish if you don’t want to.” 

Tony leaned closer with interest. “So we catch all the fish we want to, and then you give them to the kitchen and we get meal credits? And we can use them for steak or whatever else?”

“Absolutely. Of course, it’s probably less than you’d like, since they’re also doing all the cleaning, prepping and cooking. Catching is the easy part.”

“It’s still a nice deal. Especially considering neither of us is that big on eating fish.”

“Really?” the guide asked.

“Yeah,” Tony confirmed. Pointing toward Gibbs, he added, “He just likes to fish. Relaxes his mind.”

“I do a lot of catch and release,” Gibbs divulged.

“Whatever floats your boat,” said Garrett as he turned onto a paved road.

“I just hope your boat floats,” said Tony.

“It’s a good boat. There’s less of a chance of getting dumped out in the lake than on the river.”

“Good to know.”

Gibbs shifted in his seat. “I saw paddles and a motor. Which one do you use?”

“For just the two of you, I thought we’d paddle out so we don’t frighten off the fish. If you prefer we can motor part of the way. It is nice to have the motor to come back at the end of the day.”

Gibbs nodded.

After a long drive, they arrived at a large lake. The guide backed down to where he could put the boat on the lake, then parked the vehicle and trailer. Tony and Gibbs waited while the boat was stocked with four coolers and the fishing gear.

“That looks like plenty for three people,” Tony mentioned.

“Red one is food, think red for rations, blue one is beverages, the green one has bait, and the white one is for anything we catch,” Garrett said as he pulled out two life preservers, handing them to Tony and Gibbs. “Ranch rules are that I have to give these to you. But you signed a waiver so it’s on you if you don’t want to wear them.” 

Tony watched as Gibbs took the life preserver and set it on the floor of the boat. Tony did the same.

“Just keep it close in case you need to grab it,” Gibbs said.

“I’m a pretty good swimmer.”

“Lake is cold. You’ll get hypothermia long before you make it to shore. After a couple minutes in the cold water, you won’t be able to move your arms or legs. Life jacket is to keep you afloat long enough for another boat to pick you up.”

“Well, then I’ll plan to stay high and dry inside the boat.”

“Good choice.”

Tony took a few pictures as the guide used the two oars to paddle them across the lake. There were a few other boats, some with motors, but there was plenty of room to stay clear of other people.

Tony watched Gibbs and Garrett bait their hooks, and tried to do what they did. Their guide cast off the back of the boat. Since Gibbs and Tony were sitting on the same bench seat, they each cast off on opposite sides. 

“I can see that one of you is an experienced fisherman and the other one isn’t,” observed Garrett.

Tony jiggled his line as he stared into the water. “Yeah, I usually kick back and drink a couple beers, but I noticed that’s not allowed on your trips.” 

“Too many people get way too drunk to act safely and civilly, so they started the rule of no alcohol on any of our trips. There is plenty time to drink back at the ranch.”

“Probably a good rule,” said Gibbs as he cast his line again.

After three hours of fishing, Tony had only caught two trout, while both Garrett and Gibbs had caught several fish each.

“So, they send you out to catch fish for the restaurant?” Tony asked.

Garrett shrugged. “I like to fish, and I get a bonus for whatever I bring in.”

“How can you tell who caught which fish?” 

The guide lifted the lid on the white cooler and pulled out a mesh bag with a colored tag. “Everyone’s fish goes into a different bag. When we get back, you can either take your fish with you, or if you want to trade it, we give it to the kitchen staff and they clean, fillet, and weigh it before applying a credit to your account.”

“Good system,” Tony said.

At midday, Garrett brought them back to shore for a lunch break and a chance to use the facilities. 

“Great, more outhouses,” Tony observed.

“Yeah, but these aren’t from the eighteen hundreds,” said Gibbs.

After another meal of sandwiches and chips, they went back onto the water to fish for a couple more hours before going back to the ranch.

Tony slept on the drive back, while Gibbs and Garrett chatted about fishing, fishing gear, rivers and lakes. 

As they pulled back up to the ranch office, Garrett asked, “Do you want to take any of your fish with you?”

“No,” Tony answered quickly. “Please, give it all to the kitchen staff.”

Gibbs smirked, and nodded toward Tony. “He doesn’t like the smell.” 

“I certainly don’t want them in the cabin,” Tony added.

After a change of clothes, they returned to the dining room for a steak dinner.

“Nice to know we could trade in the fish and get some meal credits. They do serve an awesome steak.”

“Don’t get your hopes up. We’ll be lucky if they give us a dollar or two per pound.”

Reaching across the table, Tony grasped Gibbs’ hand. “Better than nothing.”

“It won’t even pay for the fishing trip.”

“We didn’t expect it at all, so it’s something. And I know you enjoyed the trip. I did, too. Very relaxing.”

“Thank you for going with me.”

“I enjoy spending time with you, no matter what we’re doing. What’s on the agenda for tomorrow?” asked Tony.

“I thought we could go for a hike. If you’re tired, we can just hang around the cabin. The guide was telling me about some of the better hiking trails. There are some shorter ones and some longer, if you want to pack a lunch.”

“I’m not sure we’re quite acclimated to this altitude, yet. Walking between the dining room and cabin isn’t bad, but the higher up, it’s tougher to breathe.”

“We don’t have to be anywhere until Saturday,” Gibbs said, as he reached for a dinner roll.

“There is that. No camping, though. I like our cabin. It would be a shame to not use the hot tub and enjoy those skylights.”

That night, they hit the hot tub, and then spent some time on the porch’s rocking chairs. They both drank a couple beers, before turning in.

“I could get used to this,” Tony said as he walked back into the cabin, where he dropped his robe onto a chair.

“First you didn’t want to come out here. Now you don’t want to go back?”

Reaching over, Tony rubbed Gibbs’ arm. “Wherever you are is home to me. But this is nice, with the quiet and the scenery.”

“Not to mention the hot tub.”

“I do like that hot tub.”

The next morning, Gibbs was up before Tony. 

“What’s that you’re eating?” Tony asked as he stepped into the kitchen.

“Grilled cheese with ham and tomato slices. Want one?”

“Please.”

Pushing back from the table, Gibbs went to the stove to cook a sandwich for Tony. Once Tony was seated, Gibbs poured a glass of orange juice and set it on the table.

“Thanks, Boss.”

Gibbs checked the sandwich before flipping it over. “One or two?”

“Sandwiches? Might as well make it two. I need my strength if we’re going to tackle a mountain today.”

“We’re not climbing up to a peak. The guide pointed out a nice trail that isn’t too steep most of the way. We’ll see mountain views, wildlife and wild flowers.”

“Just so long as none of the wildlife wants to make me lunch.”

“They’re more afraid of you, than you are of them.”

“Since I am carrying a gun, I will believe that. For now.”

Half an hour later, they set off on their hike with Gibbs pointing out the eagles flying overhead. The pair took it easy, hiking at an ambling pace while they enjoyed the scenery. Tony snapped pictures, while Gibbs looked through the binoculars. 

“Please let me know if you spot any carnivores,” Tony said.

“A moose won’t eat you, but it could probably take you out if it wanted to.”

“If I see a charging moose, it’s getting a bullet between the eyes. Hey, I wonder how many meal credits they’d give us for a moose?”

“I didn’t see moose on the menu.”

“Tonight’s special. Fresh game. Moose steaks.”

“I’ll stick to beef.”

Tony took in a deep breath of air. “Think you can keep up, old man?”

Grinning, Gibbs replied, “I’ll show you how this old man is going to kick your ass.”

“What was that? You want to lick my ass?”

“You must be getting hard of hearing. First sign you’re getting old, Skippy.”

The pair hiked until they were both gasping for air. They soon found a fallen tree trunk to sit on to catch their breath and have an early lunch.

After they ate, Tony found a spot near the trail and dropped to the ground. “Why don’t you come over here and ravage me?”

“Do you think that’s a good idea?” asked Gibbs.

“Why not?”

“You’re probably lying on bear scat or horse shit. And you never know when another hiker will come along.”

Sitting up, Tony scanned the horizon. “I don’t see any other hikers. How about over there?” he asked, pointing toward a pair of tall evergreens.

“Sure, if you don’t mind a few pine needles sticking your ass,” said Gibbs. After popping the last bite of sandwich into his mouth, he stood up and wiped his hands on his jeans.

“We should have brought a blanket.”

Digging into the backpack, Gibbs tugged out a small throw. “I thought we could use it as a picnic cloth if needed.”

“Why didn’t we?”

“Didn’t think we needed it.”

“Could be bear scat on the tree trunk.”

“Not likely. Maybe a little bird shit.” 

Tony rolled his eyes as he grabbed the throw and headed toward the pines.

Gibbs quickly caught up to him and placed an arm around Tony’s shoulders. Leaning close, he kissed Tony’s cheek.

With hawks circling overhead and a few wispy clouds above them, Tony shook out the throw and laid it over a thick layer of pine needles. “I guess no one rakes way out here.”

Gibbs laughed. “Nope. It gets used by wildlife, rots, blows away, or gets burned up in a wildfire.”

“If it wasn’t for all the bad guys, I think I could get used to this.”

“Giving up your dream of retiring to a tropical island?”

Reaching for Gibbs’ hand, Tony pulled him close. “I could get used to this, if you were by my side.”

“Might save you from skin cancer, too.”

Tony pulled Gibbs on top of him and kissed him. 

“I could get used to _this_ ,” Gibbs whispered in Tony’s ear.

Tony sighed deeply.

“We can’t,” Gibbs said.

“Can’t what?”

“Can’t tell anyone, or they will take you off the team.”

“I’d be willing to make a move, if it meant we could tell people we’re together.”

“Look, neither of us has a great track record with relationships.”

Glancing away, Tony swallowed hard. “I love you. I really love you, Jethro. I don’t know how I can make you believe that. We’ve spent so much time together. I’m certain that this is what I want. I wouldn’t leave the team if I wasn’t sure.”

“What would I do without you watching my six?”

“McGee deserves to be your Senior Field Agent. He’s ready,” Tony said firmly.

“And what would you do?” 

“I’ll talk to the director about taking on a team leadership role. Maybe I could go work for Fornell.”

“What if they transfer you away?” The tone of his voice betrayed Gibbs’ concern.

“We can make this work. NCIS has been good about assigning married agents in the same cities.”

“We’re not married. What if Vance doesn’t like us being together and sends you off to China?” 

Tony sighed again. “Maybe it would be better than having to sneak around,” he said softly. Looking up into Gibbs eyes, he added, “Don’t you want this to be permanent?”

After rolling off of Tony, Gibbs sat beside him on the throw and stared into the distance. “I always thought we’d be together. On the team. I thought maybe even one day, I’d hand the team over to you to lead.”

“You did that once already. Then you came back. People are wondering why I haven’t stepped into a team leadership role. Sometimes, I wonder about that myself. I wonder what is holding me back.”

“And?”

“The only reason I’ve stayed on the MCRT unit for so long is to be with you. But now, I’m ready for more.”

“More?”

“In both my career and our relationship. And if this relationship isn’t going anywhere, if you’re not committed to being with me, maybe we need to reconsider being together.”

Gibbs pressed his fingers against Tony’s lips. “I do love you. I guess I just want the best of both worlds.”

“I can’t do this anymore. I can’t hide my feelings for you anymore. I can’t sneak around anymore.”

Pulling Tony into his arms, Gibbs held him close and whispered in his ear, “We’re going to make this work.”


	4. Chapter Four

Lost in their thoughts, Gibbs and Tony spent nearly an hour relaxing. They watched the clouds roll overhead and the birds soar far above them. The breeze rustled audibly through the wildflowers and tall grasses.

“This is so different than DC,” Tony said as he finally scrambled to his feet.

“A hundred and eighty degrees.” Gibbs shook out the throw and folded it up before carrying it back to the pack they had left on the fallen tree trunk. “Ready to go back?”

Their hike down the trail was easier physically, but neither man spoke much. Tony walked ahead, almost in a daze.

“You okay, Skippy?” Gibbs eventually asked.

“Fine.”

“You’ve gone quiet on me.”

“Thinking,” snapped Tony.

“About what?”

“Us.”

“Oh.”

“Good.”

“Good?” Gibbs asked.

“Yes.”

“Yes, what?” Speeding up, Gibbs grabbed Tony’s arm and spun him around. “Are you mad at me?”

Tony paused and looked into the distance before he answered. “No, I’m not mad at you. I know you don’t like it when I prattle on with all my yabba yabba, so I thought I’d give monosyllabic patter a shot. I guess I’m not as good as it as you are.” Pulling away, Tony continued down the trail.

“I care about you. Deeply,” Gibbs said. “I enjoy being with you.” 

“Just as long as nobody else knows about us,” Tony called back.

“I need some time to think about this. Tony, please.”

Stopping, Tony put his hands on his hips and turned to face Gibbs. “Please?”

“I think of us as partners, a team. I never thought we wouldn’t be working together. I don’t trust a lot of people, but I do trust you. Probably more than I’ve ever trusted anyone else.”

“Except for Shannon.”

“She was special.”

“You need to move on, Gibbs. She’s gone. She’s not coming back.”

“She comes to me. In my dreams.”

“You can’t have me if you can’t let her go. We can’t be together if we’re on the same team. You think about that and let me know when you’re ready to make your choice.”

“It’s not that simple.”

“Isn’t it?”

“Shannon is part of my soul. I can’t let her go without losing myself.”

“Have you ever tried? I’m not saying forget about her completely, but she’s your past. She’s the reason your relationships never work. Because she is always first in your heart. It’s so obvious. Your other wives thought they could get you to move on, but none of them ever got you to see that. If you can’t put me first in your heart, then maybe it’s time we both move on.”

“What are you saying? You’re leaving my team either way?”

Tony sighed deeply. “I want to be able to be seen with you in public outside of work. I don’t want to see you with someone else. So, yes, I think it’s best that I talk to Vance about a new assignment once we’re back in DC.”

“Tony…” 

“What?” he snapped.

“I don’t know what to say. I don’t want to lose you,” Gibbs said softly.

“It’s your choice.”

“How can it be my choice when you’ve already decided?” 

Tony began walking again, slowly. “It’s your choice if you want to stay in a relationship with me or just be friends. And for the record, I will always have your six.”

Gibbs smiled sadly, then followed Tony down the trail.

When the path veered closer to the stables, Gibbs took out his binoculars again. “Must be their South American friend selling another Paso Fino. He’s a beauty.”

“Gatillo was really smooth.”

“Are you saying you’d be up for another trail ride? The guides said they could take just the two of us. We can get more cantering and trotting in that way.”

“Maybe.”

Pausing on the trail, Gibbs stared through the binoculars again, then handed them over to Tony. “Does that guy look familiar to you?”

As Tony adjusted the lenses, he focused on one of the men. “Is that Victor Vasquez?”

“That’s what I was thinking.”

“We’re going to have to check this out. I know we’d both like to close that case.”

“And stop him from killing any more sailors,” Gibbs added.

“No telling how much longer he’s going to stick around,” said Tony.

Staring through the binoculars, Gibbs remained in place until someone from the stables pointed in his direction. “Damn. I don’t think he’s going to believe I’m checking out the wild flowers.”

“If that’s the guy the owners buy horses from, I’m sure they can give us an idea where his farm is. Probably even a phone number.”

“Unless he thinks we’re onto him and he takes the next plane back to South America.”

“What’s the plan?” Tony asked.

Reaching into his pocket, Gibbs grabbed the car key and tossed it to Tony. “Get the car, and if you can, block the road so they can’t leave.”

“Looks like they’re leaving now. It’s going to take a few minutes to get to the car.”

“Go on, run.”

“What are you going to do?”

Gibbs pointed down the steep grade to the stable. “I’m taking the direct route. Just go, we’ll hook up later.”

Tony nodded and began walking briskly toward the cabin as Gibbs began picking his way downhill. Once Gibbs hit the flat ground, he slipped through a barbed wire fence into a pasture and jogged across it. He watched as the two men unhitched a horse trailer and got into their pickup truck. 

As Gibbs approached the wranglers, he pointed to the truck driving down the road. “Who was that?”

“That’s the guy who trains and sells Paso Fino horses.”

“What’s his name?”

“Pablo Vasquez. The other one was Miguel Ortega, one of his ranch hands.”

As the dust trailed the truck moving down the long driveway, Gibbs flipped out his badge. “They’re wanted men. Can I borrow Applejack to tail after them? I need to watch where they’re going while my partner gets the car.”

Jake scratched his head and looked at Andy. “I suppose. They’re really wanted?”

Gibbs untied Applejack’s lead and climbed into the saddle. “Yeah, for dealing drugs and murdering a sailor.”

The older wrangler nodded and mounted one of the other horses. “Where the ranch horse goes, I’ll have to follow. He’s my responsibility.”

“Stay out of the line of fire.”

Jake turned back to Andy, “Are you okay taking the next trail ride on your own?”

“Sure, it’s a short one. You go on.”

The pair cued their horses, leaning forward as they urged the horses into a gallop. Once they reached the end of the two mile long driveway, they could clearly see which way the truck was going.

Gibbs looked back, seeing Tony coming with the sedan. Hoping Tony could see the cloud of dust trailing from the truck and the horses, Gibbs pushed Applejack back into a gallop, Jake close behind him. 

The horses had worked up a sweat by the time Tony caught up with them. “Sorry, Boss. You can only drive so fast on this gravel.”

Gibbs jumped off of the Appaloosa, and handed the reins to Jake. “Move over DiNozzo, I’m driving.”

“Of course you are,” Tony replied as he put the car into park and slid over the console to the passenger seat.

As soon as Gibbs closed the door and shifted into drive, he sped off, spinning the tires in the loose gravel. 

Tony felt the car sliding on the road. “Try not to get us killed,” he pleaded as he held on tightly.

“They’re driving on the same gravel we are. I am not going to let them get away.”

“I’ll bet that truck is a four-wheel drive.”

Gibbs only pressed down harder on the accelerator. 

Minutes seemed to pass slowly as Gibbs watched for any hint of a dust trail. “There they are,” he finally announced.

“They’ve been out of our sight. That could be anyone.”

Shaking his head, Gibbs replied, “Nope. It’s them. I’m sure of it.”

Moments later, they had caught up enough to see the truck. Vasquez leaned out the passenger side window and fired at them. Gibbs swerved as a bullet grazed the car. Pulling out his weapon, Tony lowered the window and fired back.

“Aim for the tires,” Gibbs yelled.

The truck almost rolled as it made a sharp turn onto a smaller side road. Gibbs followed after them.

“We don’t know where this goes, Boss. We should call it in and wait for backup.”

“Good luck getting a signal.”

“This could be a dead end road winding up at their ranch. We could be driving into an ambush, Butch and Sundance style.”

“And it could be a short cut.”

The smaller road was rougher, with patches of grass growing between larger rocks which made the road very uneven and difficult to navigate. When they closed in on the truck again, Vasquez fired several shots, shattering the front windshield. 

With Gibbs losing sight of the road momentarily, the car swerved and hit a tree. As he tried to correct, the car hit a boulder and another tree, before flipping over and landing upside-down.

“Well, shit,” Gibbs said as he watched the truck’s taillights disappear around a bend in the road.

With the windows already broken, Gibbs pushed his way out of the wreckage. Seeing Tony hadn’t moved, he walked around the car and knelt beside the window on the passenger side. “You okay?”

Tony’s eyes were closed as he concentrated on breathing. “I think I’ve been shot, Boss,” he said softly.

Gibbs noticed a trickle of blood oozing from Tony’s arm. “We have to get you out of there so I can see how badly you’re hurt.”

Reaching in, Gibbs cut the seat belt holding Tony secured, then put his arms around him and tugged until his lover was free of the car. After resting for a couple minutes, Gibbs pushed Tony’s shirt and jacket aside to look at the wounds. “Looks like two shots. One in the upper arm and one in the shoulder. Not too serious. You’re going to be fine.”

“I feel hot. I’m sweating.”

Lifting Tony’s body up, Gibbs helped him take his jacket off, folded it, and wrapped it around Tony’s wounds. He then carefully moved him off to the side of the road. After forcing the trunk open, he found a small emergency kit and was able to tape gauze pads over Tony’s injuries before covering them back up with the jacket. “That may slow it down a bit. Do you have your cell?”

“Back at the cabin.”

“Mine, too.”

“Doesn’t matter. No signal,” Tony reminded him.

“Sometimes you get lucky.”

“This doesn’t seem to be our lucky day.”

“Then we’ll have to walk back,” Gibbs said. Standing up, he glanced up and down the road, as he held his gun ready in case Ortega and Vasquez returned. “Did you see any other houses after we left the ranch?”

“No houses, no cars, no signs of life. This was the first side road I remember seeing. Not feeling so hot, Boss.”

Satisfied no one was lurking around the corner, Gibbs holstered his weapon and knelt beside Tony. “I’ll get you back.”

Finally opening his eyes, Tony blinked at Gibbs. “You’re going to get me back? We’re miles from the ranch. You go, get help.”

“I’m not leaving you behind,” insisted Gibbs as he hefted Tony over his shoulder.

“Boss,” Tony gasped. “It’s too far for you to carry me.”

“You’re hurt and they could come back. If I were them, I’d come back and make sure whoever was chasing me was dead.”

They’d barely made it out of sight of the car when Gibbs was breathing too heavily to continue. Dropping to his knees, he gently settled Tony against a tree.

“Just go,” Tony pleaded.

“I can’t leave you behind.”

“I can’t walk. We have no supplies. The only way for us to survive is for you to go get help, then come back for me.”

A full minute ticked by before Gibbs agreed. “You stay awake and keep your gun handy. Do you feel up to shooting them if they come back?”

“Maybe it’s better if I’m hidden from view? In case I pass out.”

Gibbs looked around again and listened. “Okay, let’s move you over a bit. I still want you to be able to see the road so you know if they’re coming or can signal for help if you need it.”

“I doubt this road sees much traffic.”

“If someone comes through the other side, they won’t be able to get around our car unless they’re on something small or on foot.”

“Or horses. I will keep an eye out for horses or the bad guys on foot.”

Reaching into his jacket pocket, Gibbs pulled out three flares and handed them to Tony. “They were in the emergency kit. It may be dark by the time I get back to you.”

“How will I know if it’s you or them?”

“I will honk three times. I’ll keep honking until we find you or see the flare.”

“What if that brings Vasquez and Ortega down on us?”

“Then we’ll arrest the bastards.” After taking off his jacket, Gibbs put it next to Tony. “In case you get chilled. It will get cold when the sun goes down.”

“What about you? It’s going to take you hours to walk back. It could be dark before you get there.”

“I’ll be moving as fast as I can. That will keep me warm.”

It took Gibbs over an hour to reach the main road. To his surprise, he saw Jake there with Applejack’s reins tied to his saddle.

“Looked like you took that road, but I wasn’t sure. Where’s your car and your buddy?”

Turning his head, Gibbs glanced down the side road. “I’m glad you waited around. We can sure use your help.”

“I haven’t been waiting long. You guys were flying a lot faster than these horses can go. You guys okay?”

“Car flipped over. Tony is injured. I don’t think he can handle a horseback ride. Can you go back and bring a vehicle?”

“I’ll make a call.”

“Cell phones don’t work out here,” Gibbs pointed out.

Jake reached into his jacket. “We use radios. They usually work pretty good.” He began speaking, as he pressed the button. “Andy, you there?”

“Yeah, what’s up?”

“Are you back at the stables?”

“Yeah, finished the ride about ten minutes ago. Where are you?”

“We have an injury. We need a car up at the Ridgepoint turnoff, and hurry.”

“I’m heading your way now. Need me to bring anything?”

Jake looked to Gibbs questioningly.

“Water and blankets wouldn’t hurt.” 

Jake repeated the words into the radio.

“Got it. See you in a few.”

Jake untied Applejack and handed his reins to Gibbs. “Let’s make sure your buddy is okay.”

“I’m not sure it’s safe. They were shooting at us. Tony took bullets in his arm and shoulder just before the car rolled.”

“I was a medic in the army. I’d like to help if I can.”

Gibbs nodded, then mounted the Appaloosa. He noticed the rifle Jake had. “Use that much?”

“You never know what you’ll come across riding out here. We carry rifles in case we come across a dangerous animal on the trail.”

“How about murderers?”

“I’m a better shot than most.”

“Do you know where this road leads to?”

“It’s a shortcut. Mostly it’s used by horseback riders or people on ATVs, but you can make it with an all-wheel or four-wheel vehicle.”

“I guess we should have rented one of those. Seemed like overkill at the time.”

“It’s a good choice this far out. Some of these roads aren’t manageable for a regular car, especially when it snows.”

Once he was settled in the saddle, Gibbs urged the horse into a lope. Jake quickly moved to his side. It was faster going with the horses and only took a few minutes to get back to where Gibbs had left Tony behind.

When he was close, Gibbs slowed Applejack down to a walk and searched the side of the road. “I left him off the road, near that boulder.”

After dismounting, the pair tied up their horses, then stepped into the brush. 

“Tony?” Gibbs called.

Tony breathed a sigh of relief and put his gun back into its holster. “I thought you might be them.”

Jake shook his head. “If they’re wanted like you say, I’ll bet they’re packing up and making arrangements to get out of the country.”

“Not if we can stop them,” said Gibbs. 

Gibbs kept watch with his gun drawn while Jake inspected Tony’s injuries. 

After his inspection, Jake announced, “We’ll definitely need to get him to a hospital. He’s been shot twice and his wrist is swelling up, probably sprained, but could be broken.”

Using his thumb, Gibbs pushed up one of Tony’s eyelids and then the other. “His eyes aren’t dilated. He should be fine.”

“I am fine,” Tony said. “It barely hurts at all. I’m a little thirsty, though.”

Gibbs ran his hand through Tony’s hair, before cradling his lover’s head. Before he looked up, Jake had pulled a bottle of water from his saddlebags and handed it over.

Gibbs opened the bottle and held it to Tony’s lips. After drinking half the water in small sips, Tony relaxed into Gibbs’ lap. “Getting cold,” he murmured.

“First he was burning up, now he’s cold,” Gibbs said to Jake. “We need to get him to a hospital fast.”

“He’s lost some blood and the sun’s starting to go down. I’ll ride back to the main road and make sure Andy doesn’t miss us.”

Gibbs nodded. Lifting Tony up, Gibbs slid between him and a tree, so Tony could settle back against him. Wrapping his arms around his partner, Gibbs promised, “I’ll keep you warm.” 

“Not quite as good as the hot tub,” said Tony, as his head lolled against Gibbs’ shoulder.

“Hold on. We’ll get you home.”

When Andy arrived with the SUV, they carefully loaded Tony inside.

“You go with him,” said Jake. “I’ll get Applejack home.”

“I’ll ride,” Gibbs replied, reaching for the reins.

“Your friend needs you. There’s no reason for you to waste time going back to the ranch. Andy can drive you guys straight to the hospital to get those wounds looked at.”

Gibbs glanced at Tony, then at Andy. “Get him to the hospital. I’ll be there as soon as I can.” Turning back to Jake, he added, “I have a couple bad guys to catch.”

Jake sighed, then nodded to Andy. “Go on.”

As they jogged their horses back toward the ranch, Jake said, “There will always be bad guys. You don’t always have the chance to make things right with a friend.”

“We’re both agents. He will understand that I have a job to do.”

“You’re on vacation and he’s been shot.”

“The wounds weren’t that serious. And if Vasquez and Ortega leave the country, we may not have another chance to arrest them.”


	5. Chapter Five

When he awoke in the recovery room, Tony looked for Gibbs. The only person in the room with him was Andy, who was sitting in a chair reading a newspaper.

Noticing Tony had opened his eyes, Andy stood up and approached the bed. “They said your surgery went well. They were able to remove the bullets with no complications. You’ve been stitched up and should be fine in a few weeks.”

“Where’s Gibbs?”

“He said he had to find the bad guys before they left the country. The hospital said you had to have someone remain here until you woke up, so I stuck around.”

“Thank you for staying.”

“Are you hungry or thirsty?”

“Thirsty.”

“I’ll let the nurse know you’re awake.”

Jake left the room for a few minutes before returning alone. “The nurse will be here in a minute,” he assured Tony.

When the nurse arrived, she asked. “How are you feeling, Mr. DiNozzo?” 

“Fine.”

“I brought you a Sprite. You should eat something, too,” she said as she pulled over a rolling tray stand and set the soda down along with packages of crackers and cookies. “Patients usually do better with the crackers first. I can bring you some broth and Jello later, if you feel up to it.”

“How long do I have to stay here?”

“The doctor will see how you’re feeling tomorrow. It will be a couple of days before you’re cleared to fly. I understand you’re from DC?”

“Yeah. Some vacation. I never thought I’d be picking up a couple bullets as souvenirs.”

“You were lucky. No bones or arteries were hit. You should have a quick recovery, but you will need some physical therapy to get your arm and shoulder back in shape.”

Tony hadn’t even noticed that his arm had been put into a sling to keep it stabilized. Looking down, he wiggled his fingers. “At least they still work.”

“The doctor will prescribe some pain killers for you. It’s still good idea for you to take it easy and let your wounds heal.”

Tony nodded. Glancing back to Andy, he asked, “Can you get word back to Gibbs, please? Maybe call the ranch and see if they can find him? I can’t believe he’s not here.”

“Yeah, I’ll be going back now that you’re awake. I’ll let him know you’re okay and asking for him.”

Suddenly overwhelmed with disappointment, and feeling abandoned by Gibbs, Tony nodded briskly. Tears were welling up, prickling his eyes, and he feared he’d start crying if he said another word. Instead, he took a few deep breaths and tried to relax in the bed as he stared up at the ceiling and wondered why Gibbs wasn’t with him.

The next day, he was able to keep some food down. Tony stared at the door for hours, but Gibbs never showed up. In the afternoon, he managed to get himself out of bed to use the bathroom on his own. Later, he sat in the chair by the window and looked into the distance.

When they brought his evening meal, the nurse informed him, “Your friend called when you were asleep. He wanted to make sure you were recovering okay, but didn’t want us to wake you up.”

“Why isn’t he here?”

“I don’t know, Hon. I’m sure he will be here to pick you up tomorrow.”

“They’re going to release me?”

“I think so. But someone will have to come pick you up.”

“It’s not like I have any way to leave here by myself.”

“You’re still on heavy pain killers, so you will have to have someone drive you. You’re going to need help for a while.”

“Help?”

“Getting dressed, probably going to the bathroom and bathing.”

Tony eyed his injured shoulder.

“It’s going to heal, Hon,” the nurse assured him. “You’re going to be fine.”

“Yeah. Thanks.”

Tossing and turning throughout the night, Tony spent much of the time staring up at the ceiling, or out of the window at the stars twinkling in the sky. Mostly, he wondered why Gibbs hadn’t come to visit him yet.

Near mid-morning the next day, Gibbs finally arrived.

“You’re looking good,” he said. “The doctor is signing off on your release.”

“Where have you been?”

Gibbs frowned. “Catching Vasquez and Ortega. I also had to deal with the rental company about retrieving what’s left of their car.”

“I thought you’d be here sooner.”

Sitting at the edge of the bed, Gibbs took Tony’s hand into his. “I had to get them before they left the country. I was told that your surgery went well. I was checking up on you every few hours to make sure you were okay.”

“So, they’re in custody?”

“Yeah. I got some help from the local LEOs and we got them. They’re being held locally for now. Balboa and Madison are flying out to escort them back to DC to face charges.”

“We can’t fly them back?”

Gibbs rubbed his hand over his chin. “You’re in no shape to be escorting prisoners and we still have a couple days of vacation left.”

Tony winced as he attempted to lift his injured arm. “Can’t do much with this.”

“I’ll be there to help you. We’re just going to have to take it easy. We can still enjoy the view and the hot tub.”

“That sounds nice.”

“Maybe we can manage a couple short hikes before we go?”

“You’ll have to carry the pack,” said Tony.

“I carried it before you were hurt.”

Tony smiled at the memory.

A nurse arrived with a wheelchair. “I’ll bring him down. If you want to bring your car around, we’ll meet you out front.”

Gibbs had brought a change of clothes for Tony and helped him get dressed. Before he left the building, he stopped off at the hospital pharmacy to get Tony’s prescriptions filled: one for pain, one to fight off infection and one to help him sleep. He also bought a bottle of water.

Tony was settled into the backseat of the new rental car as Gibbs took the wheel.

“If you need to take a pain pill or sleeping pill, let me know.”

“I’m afraid to fall asleep. I might get jostled too much and screw up my arm.”

Gibbs nodded, but glanced at Tony in the rearview mirror every few minutes. It wasn’t long before he noticed Tony was obviously asleep.

Two hours later, Gibbs pulled up to their cabin and helped Tony inside.

“Are you hungry?” asked Gibbs.

“I feel a little nauseous. Maybe I’ll feel better in the morning.”

“I’m sure the ranch’s restaurant serves soup. We should have stopped and bought you something that would be easy on your stomach.”

“I’m fine. It’s just all the moving around that has it unsettled.”

“Your body needs rest.”

“Can we spend some time in the hot tub?” Tony asked.

Gibbs smiled. “If you feel up to it. But no alcohol for you.”

“Just don’t let me fall asleep and drown.”

Minutes later, they were in the hot tub. It wasn’t long before Tony was sound asleep with his back leaning against Gibbs’ chest. As he held Tony protectively, Gibbs looked out at the night sky. It was peaceful outside. An owl hooted in the distance.

When he began to nod off himself, Gibbs woke Tony up and helped him out of the hot tub and into the king-sized bed. After Tony was settled, Gibbs brought him his pills with a glass of water.

“If you need help with anything, wake me up. Okay?”

Tony nodded, then tilted his head back to help the pills go down.

“How’s the arm feeling?”

“It varies between hot and painful, then cold and numb.”

“The surgeon said you’d be fine, but I still want Ducky to take a look at it when we get back.”

“You know what that means?”

“What?” Gibbs asked.

“We’ll have to tell him we were out here together.”

“I suppose we will,” Gibbs agreed, just before leaning in to kiss Tony goodnight.

The next morning, Gibbs helped Tony out to the car and drove the short distance to the ranch’s restaurant. Tony managed a couple eggs with bacon, while Gibbs sipped his coffee and had pancakes and sausage.

“Seems like your appetite is getting better,” mentioned Gibbs.

“It wasn’t like I was shot in the stomach,” Tony countered. “I am feeling a little better today.”

“Feel up to a walk?”

“Maybe later. Do you think they’d let me take Gatillo out?”

“Not with that arm.”

Tony sighed as he looked down at the sling. “It’s not like it’s broken or anything. They just said I’d need physical therapy to get it back in shape.”

“How long?” Gibbs asked.

Shrugging, Tony replied, “Not sure. A few weeks, I guess.”

“They’ll take you off field duty.”

“I know.”

After returning to the cabin, Tony rested up while Gibbs read. In the afternoon, they took a short hike. 

Despite Tony assuring him he was fine, Gibbs refused to leave his side. Throughout the remainder of their time at the ranch, they took a couple more short hikes and spent time in the hot tub and the porch’s rocking chairs. 

Early Saturday morning, Gibbs woke Tony and packed the car. After they checked out of the ranch, Tony looked back longingly.

“Great vacation, Boss. Other than the gunfight.”

“Wanted to make sure you got a true wild west adventure.”

“That I did,” Tony said as he closed his eyes.

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

After their return flight, they took a cab back to Gibbs’ house. Tony made it through the front door, then promptly collapsed on the couch.

“You’re staying here until the sling is off. Do you need anything from your apartment?” Gibbs asked.

“I’ll need to call Jessica.”

“Who’s that?”

“The girl down the hall. She’s been feeding Kate and Ziva while I was gone. I’m sure she won’t mind taking care of them for a few more days.”

“You call her, I’ll call Ducky.”

It was almost an hour before Ducky showed up. Gibbs ordered in pizza while Ducky examined Tony.

“They did a fine job patching you up,” Ducky finally announced. 

“They said I’d need physical therapy.”

“Yes, indeed. Now, I must ask, how did you manage to get shot on vacation?”

“Saw a couple suspects and chased them. They shot back,” Tony explained.

“Well, it is known that most people do not look forward to serving a prison sentence.”

“We got them, Duck,” Gibbs interjected.

Ducky raised his head. “We?”

“Technically, I got the local LEOs involved while Tony was taken to the hospital.”

“You were together?”

“Yeah,” Gibbs admitted. “We took a vacation together. Beats going somewhere on your own.”

“I will have to report this to the director.”

“He already knows all about it.”

“He does?” asked Tony.

Gibbs sat beside Tony on the couch. “Of course. He had to approve for Balboa and Madison to fly out and pick up the suspects.”

“And you told him?” Tony pushed.

“I told him you’d have to take some time off to recuperate,” Gibbs replied.

“You probably have at least two months of physical therapy to look forward to, my dear boy,” Ducky said as he packed up his medical bag. “Then you will need to pass your psychological and physical exams before you can be approved for field work again.”

“And you’ll have to re-qualify on the fire range,” Gibbs added.

Tony sighed deeply. 

Gibbs patted Tony’s leg. “Rest up. We have a meeting with Vance Monday morning.”

“We do?”

“We can tell him together.”

Tony smiled.

“You’ve already told him about the gunfire, the wounds, and taking the suspects into custody. What more is there to tell?” asked Ducky.

After helping Tony to his feet, Gibbs put an arm around Ducky’s shoulder as they walked to the dining room table. “If we tell you, you’ll have to keep it to yourself until we tell the rest of the team.”

“Jethro, after all these years, I am certain you know that you can trust me.”

As he opened the pizza box, Gibbs said, “Tony and I have been dating for two years now.”

“Oh?”

“We’re going to talk to Vance about Tony getting lead on his own team.”

“It’s about bloody time! People are beginning to wonder why Tony hasn’t been promoted after all these years. I feel it’s only fair to advise you that some already suspected more than a friendship was in the air between the two of you.”

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

On Monday morning, Gibbs helped Tony get dressed, before driving him to the office. Several other agents stopped by to see how Tony was feeling. For his part, Tony tried his best to tackle his keyboard single handedly. Tim and Ellie watched him struggle.

“If there’s anything I can help you with, let me know,” Ellie offered, sympathetically.

“I have to clean this up before they reassign my desk.”

“You’re being reassigned?” Tim asked.

Tony flapped his wounded arm, still bound by a sling. “I’m pretty worthless with this. I’ll be out for two or three months with physical therapy. Vance is going to reassign another agent to my desk.”

“That stinks,” said Tim.

“The important thing is, Victor Vasquez and his partner in crime are behind bars.”

“Tony, let’s go,” said Gibbs. “Vance is waiting for us.”

It took longer than usually for Tony to climb the stairs.

“We could have taken the elevator,” Gibbs said.

Shaking his head, Tony replied, “It’s not that. I’m fine. I just wanted couple extra minutes to organize my thoughts.”

Gibbs reached forward and head slapped him softly. “What is there to say?”

Lowering his voice, Tony nearly whispered, “Gee, Director Vance, we’ve been breaking agency rules for two years, so now can you give me my own team as a reward?”

Gibbs chuckled. “It’s going to be fine.”

Director Vance was standing up and reading a file as they entered his office.

“I guess you two aren’t clear on what a vacation is. But good job finding Victor Vasquez and bringing him in. How’s your arm, Agent DiNozzo?”

“Sore, Sir.”

“Ducky said you’ll be in physical therapy for weeks. I will have to reassign your desk.”

“I understand, Director.”

Vance closed the file and handed it to Gibbs. “Your new man.”

Taking the file, Gibbs flipped it open and scanned the first page. “Permanent or temporary?”

“Take him for a spin, put him through his paces, and we’ll see how it goes. DiNozzo, get better and come see me when you have a medical release.”

“Yes, Sir,” Tony said before turning and taking a few steps toward the door.

Gibbs glared sternly at Tony and nodded back toward the director. “I thought you had something more to tell him.”

“I know about the car you guys wrecked. Since you were chasing suspects, I have our lawyers working it out with the rental agency. I saw the pictures. I don’t even want to know how fast you were driving to flip over a car on a rural road.”

“They were shooting at us,” Gibbs explained. “They shot out the windshield.”

“And your wingman.”

Tony rubbed his bad arm. “I’ll be okay. That’s what all the doctors and nurses keep telling me.”

“Anything else you want to tell me?” the director asked.

Gibbs nodded toward Vance again. “Now’s your chance, DiNozzo.”

Nodding in agreement, Tony stepped over to the conference table. “Perhaps it would be better if we all sat down.”

“I’m listening,” Vance said, once he was seated.

“I’ve been Gibbs’ Senior Field Agent for over a dozen years. I’d really like the chance to run my own team.”

Vance looked at Tony, then to Gibbs. “Shall I assume you approve of this move?”

“He deserves it. Besides, he can’t work for me anymore.”

“Why not?”

“We’ve been seeing each other.”

Vance raised his eyebrows in surprise. “You’re dating? Each other?”

“Yeah.”

“Serious relationship?”

“It is now. Sometimes these things sneak up on you slowly, Leon.”

“I’ll bet.”

“We’d appreciate it if there was an opening for Tony somewhere in the area. It would be a shame to lose him.”

“Lose him?” Vance asked.

“Yeah,” Gibbs said as he stood up and pushed his chair back. “If you can’t find a place for him, Fornell will take him.”

Vance smiled. “Get better, DiNozzo. I will see what I can do.”

At the top of the stairs, Tony grabbed Gibbs’ arm. “You’re not really going to send me off to work with Fornell, are you?”

Gibbs smiled. “Just wanted to give Vance something to think about. And Tony, I’m glad you’re okay. I’m happy we didn’t wind up like Sundance and Butch.”

“Well, the end of the movie doesn’t show them going down. They only fade into sepia tones. Just to be clear, you’re Butch and I’m Sundance.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

 

~~~End~~~  
16 April 2016

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be sure to let Hinky_Hippo know you enjoyed her art:  
>  **[Art post](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6797956)**


End file.
